The present invention relates generally to the field of question-answering systems, and more particularly to polar question answering.
Question answering systems allow a user to query the system with a question, and the system returns an answer. Questions are categorized as polar or non-polar. Polar questions are questions that are typically answered with “yes” or “no.”